zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Operating room
The Operating Room is the escape room found by entering Door [7], which is found in the large hospital room on C Deck. It's a room with surgical and medicinal equipment spread about, with the major point of interest being the mannequins that are laid out on surgical beds. Junpei, Seven, and Clover enter here after finding the DEAD. Layout The Operating room has two examination tables. A medical "test dummy" lays on each of them. The names of the two test dummies are Lucy and John. The table that Lucy is on is covered with a white sheet. Directly across from Lucy's table is a shelf well stocked with different kinds of medicines, and a couple of tables with mostly rusted and dirty medical instruments. There are also two doors behind a partition that lead to different rooms. The door on the left of the partition is the preparation room. It has a dresser with 3 doors with different colored plates on the them (red, blue, and purple), a sink, a set of drawers, a bed, and a mysterious laser machine with a small beaker in the middle. The door on the right of the partition houses a chemical closet. It is a small room with vast amounts of chemicals on its shelves. The only other object of interest is a locked box on the table. Story After entering Door 7 and enduring an argument between Seven and Clover (about balls), Junpei and his two companions come across a door at the end of the hallway. They enter it and it turns out to be an operating room. Clover quickly rushes in and lets out an ear-splitting scream. They catch up with her and find that a mannequin is on the table. Soon after, another argument breaks out between Seven and Clover, and Junpei tells them that they need to get out of the room as fast as they can and put their differences aside. Thus, the trio begin their search. EDT and Alice Triggered by leaving the chemical closet. As Junpei leaves the chemical closet with Clover, he notices that Seven isn't following him. Seven tosses a bottle of EDT (ethylene diamine tartrate), which is an industrial-strength detergent. Seven then mentions that it cleaned his brain up and more importantly, he remembers something. He proceeds to tell a story about EDT. Apparently, a factory that manufactured EDT had something strange happen to their crystals. They started to hydrate, even though no one has ever been able to get a hydrate before. After that day, every EDT crystal hydrated, and no one was ever able to make a pure EDT crystal. Junpei remembers that June told him a similar story in the freezer, the one where the glycerin "communicated" with each other, and he brings up Ice-9. If Junpei chooses the choice, "Do you know something about it?", Seven states that he remembers something. He soon yells at Junpei for making him forget what he was going to remember and then leaves the chemical closet. This choice is not recommended if the player is going for the True Ending. If Junpei chooses to ask Seven if he knows about Ice-9, he starts muttering about a woman on the ship. This turns out to be All-ice. Seven informs him that after the Titanic sank, a ship called the CS Mackay-Bennett came to collect the dead bodies and found 306 of them. The ship also found a coffin out at sea and collected it. When the crew opened it, there was a frozen woman inside. She looked like a goddess and was so well preserved, she could be mistaken for being asleep. As the Mackay-Bennett headed back to land, all the bodies recovered thawed, except one, which was of course, All-ice. Weeks and months passed, and she never melted. Seven states that she was like a miracle, since she didn't melt. People from all over heard about her, and came to see her. Until one day, she was stolen. Around that time, she ended up being put up for auction on the black market. Millionaires everywhere were bidding for her, and finally, Dashiell Gordain won the auction. He bought the Gigantic 4 years later and hid All-ice somewhere on the ship. Throughout his lifetime, he never revealed the location to anyone. An associate of his asked where she was and he said: If Door 5 was previously chosen, Seven talks about the EDT crystals, but he does not mention All-ice. Morphogenetic Field Experiment and Locke's Socks Triggered by giving Clover the 4-leaf clover bookmark. Junpei and Seven are about to leave the operating room and they notice that Clover is not following them. Junpei goes back and finds her next to the mannequin, staring at it. She starts whispering that Snake might be dead and that she's next. If Junpei decides to give her the bookmark, a new conversation is started. Junpei recites the leaf words to Clover and reassures her that Snake is still alive. She thanks him and cries. Sock 1.png|A sock with a hole in it. Sock 2.png|A patched up sock with none of its original cloth. (Locke's socks) Suddenly, she brings up the morphogenetic field experiment conducted during the First Nonary Game in 2018. She points at John (the mannequin) and asks if it's really John. Junpei is confused, so Clover tries a different approach: the Locke's socks paradox. Say a person has a favorite pair of socks and one of them gets a hole in it, what do they do? Junpei has the choice to say that either he would throw the sock away or he would patch it up. Both choices end with the same result: If the person keeps patching up a sock until all the original cloth is gone, one really can't call it the same sock anymore. Next, Clover explains a similar paradox: the Ship of Theseus. If one repairs the ship until all of the original parts are gone. It is not the same ship as the original. If they then build a ship with all the broken parts, then that ship would become the Ship of Theseus. The paradox is finally applied to the mannequins. John with all of Lucy's parts is not John. Lucy with all of John's parts is not Lucy. She concludes by saying that their body parts are indirectly made out of food that they've eaten and that is how they are connected by the morphogenetic field. Before Junpei can ask her more, Seven interrupts them, saying they need to get moving. Seven jokingly asks if they were playing with Lucy and John, but they don't answer back. As they are leaving, Junpei can only think about Clover saying that her brother is dead and she will die soon. The Edge of Clover's Sanity If the player chooses to not give Clover the bookmark (or never obtained it), Junpei finds Clover looking depressed by the operating table. He asks her to come with them, as they got the Jupiter key for the exit. She whispers that Snake might be dead, and that she will be the next victim. Clover suddenly starts to apologize, saying that everything is her fault, and that he should forget everything she had just told him. Junpei starts to believe that she has become emotionally unstable from her brother's disappearance and that she needs to get out of the room as quickly as she can. He leads her back to the exit, where Seven waits. When they meet up with Seven, he asks what occurred in the other room, but Junpei doesn't tell him. Items Found Items Scalpel This scalpel is the only clean object on a table full of rusty surgical tools. It cuts the organ key out of the fake organ. Combines with fake organ to form: organ key Kocher Forceps A pair of surgical scissors is found on the desk next to Lucy's operating table. It is used to get the fake organ out of the medical mannequin. Fake Organ A rubber, artificial organ that is found on the medical mannequin. It is a representation of the human lung and can be cut open using the scalpel. Doing this will give Junpei the organ key needed to open the two locked rooms behind the partition. Combines with scalpel to form: organ key Red Liquid A bottle of this red liquid is found on the table in the chemical closet. If Junpei pours it in a machine in the preparation room and turns on the laser, it will unlock the red door. This will allow Junpei to get the fake right leg. Blue Liquid A bottle of this blue liquid will be sitting right next to the red liquid on the table in the chemical closet. If Junpei pours it into a machine in the preparation room and turns on the laser, it will unlock the blue door, allowing Junpei to retrieve the fake left leg. Fake Chest An artificial chest that belongs to Lucy. It has a weird metal holder on the right side of it (to hold the heart) and has 4 other holes that connect with the head, arms, and stomach. It is found on a desk near the shelf full of medicine in the main operating room. Fake Right Arm An artificial right arm that belongs to Lucy. It is obtained after you open the lock on the box in the chemical closet. It is one of Lucy's body parts and is needed to do the Body Swap minigame. Fake Heart An artificial heart that belongs to Lucy. It is located in the same electronically locked box as the fake right arm. It is necessary for the Body Swap minigame. Fake Right Leg An artificial right leg that belongs to Lucy. It is obtained using the red liquid in the colored liquids minigame. When you open the red locker that unlocks, this item will be in there. This is a necessary part for the Body Swap minigame. Fake Left Leg An artificial left leg that belongs to Lucy. It is found if you use the blue liquid in the colored liquid minigame. The blue locker will then be opened, revealing this leg inside. This part is necessary to complete the Body Swap minigame. Fake Stomach An artificial stomach that belongs to Lucy. It is found if you use the purple liquid (mix the blue and red liquid together) in the colored liquid minigame. The purple locker will then be opened, revealing this inside. This part is necessary to complete the Body Swap minigame. Jupiter Key This key is the big prize to get out of the Operating room. It is obtained by solving the Body swap puzzle in the main operating room. It is added to the inventory, unusual for planet keys. This key also allows the group to access the central staircase from the large hospital room. The Medical Record File screen The medical record is found in a dresser drawer in the preparation room. It shows how heavy each body part is and how much John and Lucy must weigh to solve the Body swap puzzle. Combined Items Purple Liquid Created from: red liquid + blue liquid The result of combining the red liquid and the blue liquid. If Junpei pours it in a machine in the preparation room and turns the laser on, the purple door will open, allowing Junpei to take the fake stomach. Organ Key Created from: scalpel + fake organ Junpei gets this key from the fake organ in the medical mannequin. After detaching the fake organ with the forceps, he cuts it open to reveal this key inside. It can open the doors on either side of the partition in the main operating room. Minigames Chest Lock An electronically locked chest sits on the table in the chemical closet. To open it, Junpei must find the total amount of atoms in carbon dioxide, ammonia, and ethanol. By examining different shelves around the room, Clover and Seven will tell Junpei how many atoms are in whatever substance is on the shelf. To get the solution, Junpei needs to add up however many atoms Seven and Clover explain are in each substance. He may need to examine the chemicals multiple times in order for Clover and Seven to reveal these numbers. Colored Liquids This is the contraption where Junpei uses the red, blue, and purple liquids to open the lockers corresponding to those colors. In order to use the purple liquid, he must have already poured the red and blue liquid into the beaker. Successfully solving this "minigame" will give a body part depending on which locker you opened. Red: fake right leg Blue: fake left leg Purple: fake stomach Body Swap After Junpei obtains all of Lucy's parts, he must swap them out with John's so both John and Lucy reach the weight found on the medical record. To solve it, swap every body part except for the heart. After completing this minigame, the Jupiter key can be found in the drawer of John's examining table. Humorous Quotes *After the team authenticated themselves with the DEAD, before entering the operating room: *# *After Clover's scream and her realizing the thing on the table is just a mannequin: *# *Examine pipes when facing the operating table: *# *# *# *# *Examine the anatomical model after taking lung: *# *# *# *Examine the bottom left shelf in the chemical closet: *# *# *# *# *Examine the top right shelf in the chemical closet: *# *# *# *# *Search the fake chest: *# *# *Search the fake heart: *# *# *Search the blue liquid: *# *# *Search the purple liquid: *# *# *# *# *Search the fake stomach: *# *# *# *Search the fake left leg: *# *# *Search the fake right leg: *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:C Deck